


Love Me (Like You Do)

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collar, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, I AM SORRY, I like it, M/M, Riding, Smut, aka piss kink, but you guys wanted a round 2, cockslut jihoon, cumslut jihoon, daddy seungcheol, have fun reading, i'm going to the pits of hell, omorashi kink, so here you go, unbeta-ed bc i'm too embarrassed to read over it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's a very good boy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>((Sequel/Round 2 to Love The Way [You Love Me]))</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me (Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> okay unoriginal title lmao don't touch me

Seungcheol had Jihoon in his lap, collar wrapped tight around the younger’s neck, wrists bound behind his back and a black gag strapped around his head. The younger sported some fluffy brown cat ears and a butt plug that looked like a cat’s tail. “Shit, you look so good right now,” Seungcheol chuckled, landing a light slap to one of Jihoon’s asscheeks and watching the younger mewl around the black rubber in his mouth. Jihoon’s thighs were stained with his own cum from when Seungcheol had made him cum twice in his boxers earlier. “You know, I’m not stupid,” Seungcheol spoke again, running a hand through Jihoon’s light hair and wrenching it between slim fingers, watching the younger whine at the pain, “I always see you drinking water before bed.”

Jihoon shuddered when Seungcheol’s free hand ghosted lightly over his cock,making him say something illegible behind the gag. “You always end up using the excuse of ‘I need to use the bathroom’ whenever Seungkwan and Hansol tickle you don’t you,” Seungcheol pressed his blunt nail into Jihoon’s slit,making the younger moan and shudder and pull at the ropes around his wrists.

“Tell me Jihoon,” Seungcheol leaned up to whisper in his ear, “do you have a piss kink?”

Jihoon shuddered a little, looking down at the elder with slightly teary eyes. Seungcheol pulled his hair again. “Answer me. Now.” Seungcheol, with his other hand, pulled the gag out of Jihoon’s mouth for a second,just long enough for him to pant out a ‘fuck, yes, fuck I have a piss kink daddy’ before it was snapped back in his mouth. Seungcheol smirked at the younger, reaching a hand into cum soaked boxers and gripping his erection, “So hard for me, baby.” Jihoon shuddered and whined, throwing his head back and trying to buck his hips up into the elder’s hand. “Nuh uh, no bucking baby.”

Seungcheol reached behind Jihoon and tugged at the butt plug, making the younger arch his back and pull even harder at his restraints. “You like that baby? You wanna piss for me?” just as he says that, he feels a slight wet patch press against his stomach and he’s not sure if it’s pee or if it’s cum but either way he doesn’t mind because Jihoon’s squirming on his lap and fucking back slightly on the friction of his hand tugging at the plug. “You wanna piss for me Jihoon?” Seungcheol moved the hand that was grabbing his hair down to tug his boxers down.

Jihoon squirmed even more.

Seungcheol let go of the plug to pull Jihoon’s headband off and untie the ropes around his wrists before he was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom. He could feel Jihoon playing with his ass through his jeans. He smirked.

Seungcheol threw Jihoon onto the bed and watched as his tiny body bounced a bit, tail hanging off the side of the bed. “Take your boxers off,” Seungcheol ordered, undoing his jeans and pulling them down thick thighs along with his own boxers. Jihoon followed his orders and slid them off, letting them fall to the floor. Seungcheol pulled Jihoon into a sitting position by the collar and wrapped his free hand around his cock, watching the smaller tilt his head back in pleasure. Jihoon moaned around the gag and gripped Seungcheol’s arms, short, blunt nails dug into the skin. “You’re so pretty,” Seungcheol chuckled, digging his thumb into the younger’s slit and feeling liquid drip down the side. “Are you peeing?” Seungcheol looked at the younger as he flushed a vibrant pink. “You filthy little whore,” the elder pulled at his hair again, making the younger look up into his eyes with big, teary ones, “I bet you’ll piss all over my hand won’t you?” Seungcheol said again, watching Jihoon shiver under his hands. More liquid trailed down over his hand. “You’re always drinking water before you go out and you always have to use the toilet,” Seungcheol dropped to his knees. “You always use the toilet in the mornings, I bet you pee all over your fucking hand don’t you?” Jihoon’s hands balled in the sheets as Seungcheol flicked the tip of his tongue over his slit, watching more of the substance drip down the length.

Seungcheol reached up with his free hand and undid the gag, watching Jihoon pant and moan freely at his motions. “Taste yourself, bitch,” Seungcheol smirked, shoving his pre-cum and piss covered fingers into Jihoon’s mouth, watching the latter suck fervently at the digits. “You’re such a fucking whore aren’t you? Tasting your piss like that.” Jihoon whined. “O-Only f-for d-d-daddy, I’m d-daddy’s wh-whore…”

“Damn fucking right you are.”

Seungcheol stood back up and crawled onto the bed, pulling Jihoon on top of him and sliding the plug which, he had to admit forgot was still pressed into the younger, out of him. Jihoon arched his back. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Jihoon. I’m sure you’ve had enough preparation what with the vibrator I used earlier.” “Y-Yes, daddy.”

Jihoon lowered himself onto Seungcheol’s dick and whined at the stretch. Seungcheol’s hand was still wrapped around Jihoon’s dick and his other hand pulled at the black leather collar around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. It was messy and heated and filthy and Jihoon kept leaking all over Seungcheol’s hand as he bounced up and down. Seungcheol pulled away and jerked the younger off faster, feeling him shake above him as more liquid spilled over his fingers. It didn’t take very long for Seungcheol to buck his hips up into Jihoon’s prostate and make him cum, the white substance squirting onto his chest and stomach. The younger pulled Seungcheol’s hand up and licked at his palm, tasting his cum and piss. Seungcheol chuckled and smirked, pushing his hips up again.

“Come on you slut, I’m still hard if you haven’t noticed.”

“Y-Yes, d-daddy…!”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THIS SIN FIC <33
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE
> 
> IF THIS GETS 15 COMMENTS 35 KUDOS I WILL WRITE WHATEVER PAIRING YOU WANT NEXT TIME WITH MOST OF MY FAVOURITE KINKS OKAY?
> 
> <333 ily ily
> 
> also pls excuse the omorashi i just love fics with omorashi leave me alone i am terrible at writing it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> once again u survived i need smth more sinful


End file.
